


Favorite Color is Red

by cees



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cees/pseuds/cees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green has the whole day laid out. </p><p>Starting with dinner and ending with a walk, he would be sure to make Red remember the moment forever. </p><p>Can he actually move on with it? [Green proposes to Red on a date night]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Color is Red

**Author's Note:**

> After some time, this project is complete and I really enjoyed writing this piece. It's longer than expected but I wanted the detail to go well, especially with a theme of Proposal.

There wasn’t a thought when Red entered the elegancy of the restaurant, mouth in a slight gape when Green opened the door for him. Inside, it was crowded with golden lights that glowed with different size bulbs. The chandelier above the center table looked the best of all, cream branches tightening the grip on the bulbs, and the white paint on it looked flawless. It wasn’t all that caught Red’s attention as he stood next to Green, who spoke to the hostess about their reservation. He spotted the small, single votive candle on the center of every table. The waiters wandered from table to table and greeted the newcomers before them, Red’s eyebrow raising when he lit the candle between the couple. The room was dimmed to a faint, golden color which gave a romantic or sophisticated tone around the guests. Each table was set with their own set of natural white plates, silverware alongside each. When Green placed a hand on his back, Red turned and Green gave him a doting smile as the hostess led them to their table.

Green had been the one to inform him to wear something slightly formal but Red had no idea why. Instead, Red kept his usual vest with black sleeves on but changed his jeans to a pair of black which Green almost fell over when he saw. They were more uncomfortable than his original ones but he decided to trust the Gym Leader on that. His hat went off with it. When the hostess left, Green leaned onto the table immediately and gave Red a fond look. Red eyed his surroundings and saw that the table aside from them was empty, guests being distracted by each other to notice them. When the waiter arrived to order their drinks and lit the small candle, Green decided with iced tea and Red followed. 

“Green, what is this?” 

Green smirked, “Dinner, baby.”

“I know.” Red responded, “This is too much?”

The Gym Leader shook his head, motioning Red to take a look around- as if he hadn’t noticed anything already. “You like it?” Green grinned, pleased. “I have been here only once with my trainers awhile back”, he rested his chin in his hand. Red nodded as he stared into Green’s brown eyes that eyed him back with warmth. If they hadn’t expected their waiter to come around the corner with their drinks, Red would have gave him a soft peck. Upon arrival, the first waiter set their drinks on the table with a nod. He set a pair of identical menus on their sides, hearing a _thanks_ from both boys. With a small bow, the waiter moved to a table alongside them to ask about their meal.

“We could have gone to the usual.”

“No-” Green answered, “Let's say this is a special night!”

Red raised an eyebrow but allowed Green to plan whatever he was thinking that night. He flipped both sides of the menu, eventually looking in dismay. Whatever it was, he just hoped it would be short so they could go back to Green’s apartment. 

“But- you’re enjoying yourself, right?” 

Watching Red speak a quick “Yeah.” made him ease his nerves. Green shifted slightly in his seat when Red turned to notice the waiter coming again in their direction. With care, he tugged on the fabric of the small box in his pocket, making sure the ring was still in it’s place. It still was and Green let out a satisfied sigh. “Good Evening, I will be your server- my name is Aloye.” The waiter interrupted Green from his thoughts. “Are you both ready to order?”

“Y-Yes!” Green quivered, taking his hand out of his coat. Red looked at him puzzled.

“Alright.” The male took out his notepad, “What would you like Gym Leader Green?”

“Just gonna skip to the main course, a house salad with parmesan- skip the cranberries, please.”

Red gulped at his boyfriend’s prompt request.

“Very well.” The waiter didn’t mind it, “And- for you, Champion Red?”

Slightly annoyed at the recognition, Red spoke, “The same, please.”

The waiter smiled at them both, taking their menus and departing to the doors beyond the kitchen. Green returned to stare at Red with a smirk, who gave him a small glare. “Not so familiar with this stuff?” There was silence from the other as he glanced down at his lap onto the zipper of his new jeans. Red was unfamiliar with what most of the items on the menu were and they ranged from a simple chicken dressed in parmesan, to a vast set of grilled mushrooms with a sauce he didn’t recognize. Still, a salad would have been the easiest item to order so he was glad that it was available. 

“I’m taking a break from the Gym, Red.” 

“What for?”

“Just some planning.” Green dug his nails in his knees when Aloye dropped off a basket of bread. 

“...”

“What?”

Red tilted his head, grabbing a small piece of a breadstick, “Are you leaving?”

Green gulped, “What? No!”

Red nodded as he was relieved. Green leaving him to go to another region? That would have been the worst. Especially with how wonderful the night had been going, dropping a topic similar to that would have been a good time, but a bad outcome. The Champion continued to pick at the basket of bread and only ate one. With Green ordering a dish he hadn’t tried before, he wanted to save his appetite for the salad. Green nervously drank from his iced tea.

“I wouldn’t leave you, Red.” Green placed his arms behind his neck, “Unless to look for you on that mountain.”

“I know.”

Green shifted in his seat once more, moving his hand across the table to hold Red’s. Red met his hand and ran his thumb against Green’s palm. The Champion watched the way Green’s eyes lit up whenever he stared at him. He couldn’t tell whether it was the lights that glowed around them or the excitement hidden in Green’s admirable orbs. Either way, seeing Green so focused on him and his liking of the night, was cute. 

“I love you, Red.” The Gym Leader whispered, “You mountain fanatic.”

Red smiled, rolling his eyes at the last part. He looked at the small, flickering flame on the center of the table and gave Green’s hand a final squeeze before releasing it. Red placed his hands back onto his lap when he noticed Aloye coming around the corner, plates in hand. Green noticed the waiter as well. 

“Greetings again.” Aloye spoke with a grunt, “Here are your meals.”

Green moved his lingering hand from Red’s contact off the table, and grew satisfaction of the food that appeared on his plate. Red kept his head down as he stared at the mediocre salad that looked just like the other had ordered it, sprinkled with white lines of cheese scattered on it. By his observation, it seemed similar to regular salad but should taste better. If that made any sense.  
Green interrupted his processing, “Thanks Aloye! Mind taking this out?”

Red watched the waiter nod in agreement and place the half empty container of breadsticks onto the silver platter he was holding. After a quick thank you from both Red and Green, he bowed and wished them a good meal, leaving to the kitchen. Red just blinked at the pile of vegetables that were on the plate. Hearing Green already chewing on the leaves, he looked up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “Huh?” Green ate a small tomato, “Never seen a salad before?” 

Red sighed at Green’s joke, eyeing him smirking as he ate. “I have.”

“I know babe.” 

The Champion only gave a small smile, picking up the silverware off the side of his plate and eating some of the leaves. The smooth texture of the freshly washed lettuce was refreshing in his mouth. With the raise of his eyebrows and food still in his mouth, Red inhaled. “It’s good for a salad” He admitted, going for another bite. Green was nearly finished with half of his when he stopped and stared at the other with a smile. “I hoped so” The Gym Leader replied as he eyed Red’s eating and felt his cheeks blush a faint color. 

So far, so good was Green’s mentality as they ate. The weight of the black box in his pocket was intimidating when he leaned forward and it hit his side. To Green, it was almost like it spoke “ _do it already_!” or “ _you still remember, right_?” The thought was silly to him but he knew he had to wait until the entrance of that place he picked out. 

That’s right, the entrance of Mt. Silver.

It was an odd and sly thought when he first figured of the spot for the proposal to take place. In the beginning, he wanted to propose in the bedroom of his apartment. While they were lost in kisses in the tangled sheets after sharing intimacy, seeing the beauty of Red’s glowing skin. Green would have pulled out the ring on the warm palm of the other and hopefully lead to another round. As romantic as that sounded, Green decided to refuse. He didn’t want to propose while his hair was even more wild than it originally was, or while covered in saliva and sweat. That may look cute on Red but he would most likely feel uncomfortable about himself. So, Green crossed that off the list. 

Another idea, sprang to him while he was showering. Green almost knocked over some shampoo bottles as he jumped in resolution. With the help of Red’s mother, who he knew would agree with glee, they would lead Red into the home for dinner. They would be scheduled to have a nice, enjoyable meal and unleash the cue of Red’s mom excusing herself to deliver food to his grandfather. Of course, Red wouldn’t care and would lead Green to his room so they could hang out- or something. In the familiar room where they would have their playdates at times and research more about their future Pokemon journeys, Green would propose. 

The faith of the idea left Green when he put on his pants, realizing how Red had no motivation to visit his mother. Getting Red to confront his crying, worried mother since months wasn’t something Green wanted him to remember for their engagement story. The disappointment almost made him step on Eevee’s tail on accident. 

Now, there was the idea of Mt. Silver, specifically the entrance of Red’s second home. When had the idea came to him? Just a few days ago, shortly after the shower incident. While Red spoke to him about the calm feeling he has at times in the cold, lonesome mountain top- Green sighed. Seeing the small smile on Red’s lips was when Green decided that was the correct and final answer. Of course, he waited a few days to spot the problems of the idea but when nothing came to him, he almost ran to the store for the ring. It was incredible of himself, Green thought.

The rushing of nervousness that dwelled over his body came every now and then. Red didn’t take any notice, only staring up at Green with lit up eyes as he shifted in his chair. Honestly, he had no more craving for food and he felt a small wave of pain in his stomach from worrying over the box. “Green, you do know a good meal” Red had popped into his struggle as he wiped his mouth with the tip of his napkin. Green only exhaled a faint laugh, raising his eyebrows at the emptiness of Red’s plate. Had he been spacing out that long? Usually, Red took awhile to eat when he was really starving. 

“See?” Green maintained, “I know the perfect places for our dates.”

Red nodded, looking at Green’s food, “You aren’t eating?”

“Eh, I’m not so hyped for salad.”

The Champion shrugged, “You looked like you were.”

Green snorted, he couldn’t fake that. He was anxious as he asked Red if he wanted anything else to eat. Red refused, claiming he was full which only made Green nearly kick himself under the table. When Aloye came once again, Green asked for the check and ignored the pair of dark eyes from his boyfriend that landed on him. 

The plan was actually going in motion. 

Proposing to Red. Marrying Red. Calling Red his husband. 

He didn’t feel the pain of his nails digging into his pant leg as Green recollected the reality of his surroundings. Red’s confused expression, the drop of the check on the table- it was all blurred out. Green knew he was spacing out but he was about to propose to Red, his boyfriend of almost 4 years. Proposing to his rival even. How did one keep calm while doing it? Sure, Green kept his cool while he was young and arrogant but this was completely different. 

Wait- was he even ready?

No, that’s ridiculous. To be honest, Green awaited the moment he would find himself calling Red his husband since they hit their 3 year mark. The article he had read on it, displayed all the details and feelings that one went through while getting the courage to propose. Please, Green had a ton of courage already. He figured that those feelings wouldn’t concern his state. Fear wasn’t going to stop him now. Still, why were they?

“Green!”

The harsh whisper of his name awoke him from his worried thoughts, his heel almost hitting the chair’s leg. “Red?” Green tried to act like he wasn’t just thinking, “What’s wrong?” When Red knitted his eyebrows in concern for the other, he also held up a small booklet. 

Red extended it to Green, “The check.”

“Oh, right.”

Red reached into the pocket of his vest, “Do you want to split it?”

Green waved him away with his empty hand, “No way”. He fumbled for the money in his wallet and dropped it into the closed book, along with a tip for how great Aloye’s service was. Red watched Green for the cue to start getting up from the table. Green gave him a wink and stood, thanking the waiter for the service and moving onto the hallway of the entrance. 

“Thank you, Green.”

Red thanked the other as they walked hand-in-hand onto the chilling streets of the city. The night went over the Kanto region and the moonlight hit the platform of the empty streets, as they walked down it. There was silence after Red’s statement, Green only listening to the rustling of the trees nearby. He squeezed Red’s hand when he felt Red’s thumb make circles on his. Watching the starry sky on a cool night was something, but taking note how the light hit Red’s hair and making it glow made Green almost lose it. The pupils of Red’s eyes only stared straight forward, even when Green turned to plant a kiss on his cheek. The warmth did make him ache, however as Red’s face lit up with a faint pink. It was adorable.

Green almost tripped on a small rock when Red stopped in his tracks. 

“Where are we going?”

“Where do you think?” Green asked back.

Red shrugged, “Home, I hope.”

Uh oh. “We-”

“Not anymore since we are going the opposite way.” Red pointed out.

“Listen Red.” Green placed his hands on his hips, making a fist with his unoccupied hand. Red continued to listen when Green paused. He eyed his nice frame when Green tilted to one side like he was going to confront him about something. The streetlights of the road worked somewhat, still a murky view of the road in front of them. Red felt his face heat up when Green met his eye with the devious smirk that Green pulled off when he was in the mood. It made Red want to take a look to see if Green was hard in the middle of the road, but didn’t leave the connected gaze. If he was, of course Green would.

“Listen to?” Red sped up the conversation, tinted nervousness at the wonder of the topic.

“We’re gonna head to Mt Silver.”

The look of Red’s face made Green never doubt the decision of marrying him. Flushed cheeks, the fidgeting of his cold fingers, and the bright eyes that glowed through his heart- was Green’s final determination. 

-

“Are we going up?”

“Heck no- just the entrance for now.”

The moon continued to shine onto the group of both boys, hovering them walking into the area of Route 28. The tree paradise that led them to the entrance, was sometimes intimidating when the crackling of the leaves was heard. Knowing it sounded like wild Pokemon, Green didn’t want to let it get to him and since Red had been down the road countless times, it didn’t matter. Red still grabbed ahold of Green’s hand as they ventured deeper the trail and released his Pikachu to crawl on his back incase of an attack. 

“Hey-ya Arcanine.”

Green decided to release Arcanine as well. He could use the company and since Ash and Pikachu were keeping each other company, lost in their own world. Arcanine was eager to trail with Green, Red and Pikachu in the starry night as it cried it’s name and snuggled against Green’s side. Occasionally, Pikachu would look at how happy Arcanine was, it moving to rest on the fire pokemon’s back. To Green, the scene seemed like they were all one family. 

Freeze. That was another issue for another time.

After an encounter with a frustrated, sleepy Ursaring and the playful squeaking of their pokemon, they reached the entrance of the cave. If it wasn’t already night when they left the restaurant, then it was now. Most of the path was dark, Green having to signal Arcanine to use flame spin every once in awhile. Red didn’t seemed fazed by the pitch black road at all and continued to go further while Green struggled to make a lit path. 

“You don’t need to make light, just hang on to me-”

Green exhaled some warmth on his hands, “We’re pretty much already here, Red.”

Red hid a smile, it was awhile since Green and him been down that route together. It made him excited but a bit disappointed that they weren’t hiking. Wasn’t Green taking a break from the Gym anyways? Oh well, he didn’t want to bring it up. 

“It’s just over that patch of grass.” Red pointed into darkness, as if it was a clear view.

“What grass?”

“The one straight ahead.”

“I don’t see anything yet!” Green shivered.

“Green!” Red pulled on the other’s jacket and yanked him back a step. 

“Hey?!”

“Don’t walk ahead of me, you might get lost.”

Green scoffed and Red couldn’t see his blush, “Well, we’re already here anyways.”

Red didn’t answer as he reached to place an arm around Green’s waist. He wrapped Green in an embrace and laid his head on the other’s shoulder. Red felt the inner warmth of Green’s jacket, almost jumping at the nervous electric mouse that jumped on his own shoulder. “Pika-” Pikachu huffed when it noticed Red getting too comfortable for its liking. Feeling bad, Red gave Pikachu a brief pat and returned it to the pokeball. 

Green returned Arcanine after a hug as well and with the departure of their Pokemon, they were alone at Mt. Silver’s entrance. “Green look-” Red returned to place an arm around Green’s waist, staring in the direction of the starry night sky. It would have been impossible to ignore how beautiful the flutters of white lights were as they twinkled in the dark. Green embraced Red in return and planted his lips on the corner of his eye. When he kissed him, Red smiled at the sky and Green’s anxiety of the future proposal returned. 

Now, it was the right time. 

With the moment’s hesitation he reached for his pocket- 

“When I cross this path, I think of you whenever I see the sky.” Red interrupted.

Green stammered, “Oh- of me?”

“Yeah.” The Champion turned to look into Green’s eyes, “Everytime.”

It wasn’t in Green’s nature to cry at the passionate tone of Red’s response. He didn’t but the urge was difficult to maintain. Red was in awe as he stared at the other, almost caressing Green’s eyes with his own. 

“I love you too, Green.”

Red gave him a small, warm smile and ignored the faint watering of Green’s eyes. He placed a hand on the other’s cheek, feeling some of the hotness that took over Green’s face. The Gym Leader had pulled Red closer, enveloping his arms around his waist until they were hips to hips. 

He admired the way Red looked in the moonlight. The same way the Champion looked whenever they would finish a shower together or when they would run in Viridian forest with their Pokemon. It was a spark feeling, actually. A spark that when connected to another, you start to begin to feel unstoppable. Whenever Green looked at Red- he felt that power. That certain power that takes over your empty spirit and replaces it with a drive so powerful, you feel like the best person in the world. Of course, Green had felt that before when he was younger but Red made him feel like he owned the world. 

In the night. Embracing Red, the one he loved most. His grandfather waiting to hear of the outcome. 

With a final look to Red’s eyes, he smiled at him. Dropping the grip on Red’s waist, Green moved a hand in his pocket and pulled out the black box he had been feeling the whole time. Red only looked at him in confusion but when Green dropped to one knee, flashing his eyes onto his; Red almost fell over. 

“Green-” Red took a step back, trying to take thought of what was happening. 

Green laughed, “Listen Red.”

Red didn’t know whether to respond or let Green carry on. So that was the reason for the fancy dinner and the trip down Route 28. At first, Red figured the restaurant was something Green wanted to introduce him too. He hadn’t expected it to be so exquisite- especially since it wasn’t their anniversary or a family dinner. When Green wanted him to change his outfit, that was odd but but he didn’t care; it was just his pants anyways. Overall, it was all for him and this moment. 

“I’ve known you all my life, Red and who knew our rivalry would lead up to this-”

The band was silver and it was absolutely beautiful. Green had opened the small box mid-speech and the ending of it was not heard by Red, who lost thought at the sight of it. Surprising, the band wasn’t hoarded with diamonds, instead covered in white gold and simple. It had a small figure engraved right in the center of it, a small print of a Pikachu. Basically, Red’s first choice for battling and Green’s Eevee’s best friend. 

He wasn’t one to wear jewelry, but this piece Red wanted on his hand for- _life_.

“...So Red, do you want to marry me?”

Green spoke his last line gently, filled with passion that Red didn’t think his boyfriend even understood. Still, Green had been talking the whole time but the Champion hadn’t been listening- the ring was too good. In slight embarrassment, Red scratched the bridge of his nose and gave a smile-

“Of course, Green.”

The tension of the answer made Green gasp, even if he did expect the outcome. He leaped up from the floor, moving his arms around Red in an embrace. Red returned the hug, feeling his happiness being shared with his fiancé. When the Gym Leader put the ring onto Red’s finger, he embraced him again. Even if it did sound like a dream, Green’s grasp was one that he didn’t want to be free from. It was always comfort, Green’s personal space. Red had felt it many times before and the fact that they were under a romantic atmosphere, made it better. 

“I’m really happy, Red…”

Red hummed in the embrace, “Yeah-”

Releasing Red, Green smiled brightly and placed a hand on the Champion’s cheek. It was a bright pink, the flustered color that Red flushed when Green gave him a huge compliment. Red buried his nose into Green’s palm. The Gym Leader could feel the faint humming coming from Red against it. “Where is the wedding?” Red looked at Green, grabbing his hand. 

Of course- typical stoic Red to ask important questions so freely. 

On the other hand, Green stammered, “W-Well, maybe at- my Gym?”

“Your Gym?...”

“I’m kidding!”

Red gave a quick smile at the joke, pulling Green closer for another hug. Green laughed and kissed the Champion’s forehead, the nice scent of his own cologne filling the air. 

“Where would you want it to be? That’s important, y’know.” Green exhaled. 

“Mm...how does Cerulean cave sound?”

“Don’t be such a bitch, Red-” 

“I joked.” Red’s muffled laughter rang against Green’s chest. Green rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help snicker at the comment as well.

“I was thinking...Pallet town.” Red commented, moving his arms around the other’s neck. 

Green raised an eyebrow, “Pallet?”

Red’s voice was almost a mutter, “We can get married there...with the professor.”

“You want to triple marry with my gramps?”

“Green!”

Green laughed again, holding Red closer. “I joked.”

After a small sigh from the Champion, the air was silent. The only sound that seemed to soothe them was the faint cries of wild Pokemon, huddling to sleep in the night. Red didn’t release Green, even when the Gym Leader pulled away. This only made Green attack the other with kisses, savoring every inch of Red’s soft, cold lips. Red brought their heads closer and their mouths connected once more between breaths. If it wasn’t for a chilling gust of cold air hitting both of them, the couple wouldn’t have separated. 

Red snickered at Green shivering when it hit. The champion placed his arms around Green as he began walking towards the city. “It’s just a small gust.” Red muffled against Green’s coat but Green only responded with a ‘tch’. 

Later that night, it was almost midnight when they returned home to Green’s apartment. Red didn’t have a chance to turn the lights on before Green stripped him out of his new pants. 

Green and Red shared their first intimacy as fiancés.

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, I think of this as a one-shot.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
